Reckless Polarity
by nerdyminded
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is not, by any means, the bad boy; he is not his father. Rose Granger-Weasley, in an effort to escape her parents' potentially suffocating legacy, has set out to date any and every guy of whom her parents might disapprove. Scorpius realizes that perhaps the reason Rose never paid him any mind is the fact that he's just too well-behaved...but he can change that.
1. Chapter 1: Preoccupied

More than anything else at the moment, Scorpius Malfoy wished his best mate would stop snogging Ciera McLaggen, or at least get a room where he didn't have to watch. Not only had the constant sight churned his stomach, forcing him to reject the trolley witch's offer of chocolate frogs he'd usually snatch up in an instant. The sound, too, made him wish for a reverse Extendable Ear, some way to mute the cart: a steady, almost-rythmic _smack-suck-smack_.

 _Bloody animals,_ he thought, unable to peel his gaze from the two. He wondered how they could even breathe at this point-or perhaps one of them had cast a spell so they wouldn't have to.

Yes, he was happy for Albus, who had started dating their fellow Slytherin Ciera right at the end of their fifth year, but sometimes that happiness dissipated with the realization that any girl, when offered the choice between a Potter or a Malfoy-even the black sheep of the Potter family-would choose the former in a heartbeat. It wasn't like he'd fancied Ciera; before Albus had mentioned her, Scorpius hadn't even known her last name, and he'd always gotten her confused with one of the other Slytherin girls. Still, he hated watching from the sidelines while Albus-and, it seemed, nearly everyone else-played the game.

Scorpius rose to his feet, mumbling an excuse about finding the Prefects' compartment, though he doubted Albus even heard him. He'd wanted to sit with Albus like they had every year on the Hogwarts Express, but clearly Albus had other ideas. He'd never seen the Prefects' car, anyway, and he had to admit he was curious.

After trudging through three more half-filled train cars, some of which included even more snogging students, Scorpius found it-and inside, a sight that at first appeased his anxiety, only to spike it again.

"Rose," he said, offering a polite nod in the Gryffindor's direction.

As expected, she either didn't hear him or pretended not to.

In truth, Scorpius was a bit surprised not to find her with some guy herself, probably one she knew her parents would disapprove. For as long as he or Albus or any student could remember, Rose Granger-Weasley had been determined to do just that. He wasn't sure why; he'd asked Albus about it once, and Albus had said it was something about how she hated recognition for being both the Minister's daughter, not to mention the fact that the Wizarding World held both of her parents in high regard after the Second Wizarding War.

When she'd arrived at Hogwarts, Scorpius figured the professors had expected someone composed and dedicated, like Hermione Granger, perhaps with a slight flair of her father's troublemaking tendencies. And it was true that Rose cared for her studies; everyone knew she'd been the only student to recieve all O's and one E on her O.W.L.'s the previous year. Still, she, like Albus and Scorpius, resented her legacy, wanting to set a reputation for herself rather than having to live up to someone else's. As a result, she'd taken a liking to boys, any who might offer her ten minutes of his time-any, it seemed, except Scorpius.

"Aren't you supposed to be with my cousin?" Rose's voice jolted him from his thoughts. At first, Scorpius hadn't been sure she was addressing him, but the rest of the car's occupants had dispersed into separate compartments, probably in search of friends they hadn't seen all summer.

"He's, er, a bit preoccupied," Scorpius said, unsure if he should delve further into Albus' personal affairs.

"He's been _preoccupied_ all summer." Rose rolled her eyes. "Ruddy McLaggen. Honestly, I don't know what he could _possibly_ see in her."

Scorpius shrugged, then instantly regretted the motion. Here Rose Weasley was finally acknowledging his existence-and, so far, without any down-putting remarks. He had to keep the conversation up for as long as she'd allow. "From what I've seen and heard, I think it's got a fair amount to do with the snogging."

Rose just blinked at him. "Snogging's overrated," she said-something Scorpius never would have expected to hear from anyone, let alone Rose.

"Really?" Again, he cursed himself for the response, but Rose had already continued the conversation.

"Mostly, anyway. Half the time, you end up with some random guy's saliva dripping down your chin. And the other half, you end up with bruises in places you wouldn't want them-places too noticeable, I mean." He tried not to notice the way she traced her lilac-painted fingernails over the pulse point in her neck.

Scorpius didn't know what else to say. Surely this was the longest conversation he'd ever had with Rose before she'd spat some snarky comment in his direction, and he didn't want to tarnish the moment. "It must be alright, though," he said, "because everyone our age is doing it."

"Yeah, well, when our parents were our age, everyone was out trying to kill each other, and Merlin knows that did us all a fat lot of good." After a moment, his words seemed to register with her, because something lit in her gaze. "Hang on- _it must be_ alright? You mean you've never...?" her voice trailed off, and Scorpius realized she wasn't going to finish the question, so he shook his head.

"Not really. I guess Albus has always been favorable amongst the girls. And even some guys," he said, remembering an incident the previous year. "Not that I care about the guys," he added, "Not that there's anything wrong with guys who-er-" Scorpius noticed Rose giggling and restarted his statement. "What I mean is, I'm not interested in guys. But of course, you knew that. Right?" _Dear Merlin,_ he thought, _this is a trainwreck._

"Complete shocker to me," Rose said with yet another eyeroll.

Scorpius felt some of the tension melt from his shoulders. At least that was on the table. Now if only he could somehow slip into the conversation that, while he'd never dated any girls, he did fancy one in particular...

"We're almost to Hogwarts," Rose said. "You'd better get your robes, then."

Scorpius had completely forgotten about his robes. In fact, in the midst of talking to Rose, he'd completely forgotten everything, including their destination itself. "Er-right," he said, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Of course it wouldn't last forever. "I'll see you around, then?" Their gazes met, and he hoped with all his heart that maybe she'd say yes.

But the door to the compartment swung open, and three other Prefects poured in. Rose averted her stare to her bag, and Scorpius watched in confusion while she pretended to search for something. After another hopeful moment's hesitation, he took several cautionary steps back, not peeling his gaze from the sight of her until he had to turn and open the door, head to his own compartment.

 _What was that?_ He wondered while he made his way through the cars between the Prefects' and the one in which he'd left Albus and Ciera. But before he could reflect on his prolonged conversation with Rose and its abrupt halt, he found Albus staring at him.

"Where were you? You totally ditched me!"

Scorpius caught sight of the cherry-red lipstick smear on Albus' upper lip and realized that perhaps there was another reason Rose was right in her statement earlier; at least he didn't have to check a mirror every five minutes.

"Sorry, mate. You seemed busy." Scorpius grinned, pointing to his own upper lip. "And by the way, you've got a little...something."

"Oh, I got something, alright," Albus said, looking smug, wiping his face on the corner of his robes.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, taking his seat across from Albus. "Whatever. While you were busy 'getting something,' as you so delicately put it, you're not going to believe what happened to me..."


	2. Chapter 2: Reckless

"It _has_ to mean something," Scorpius said from the Slytherins' table in the Great Hall, insistent. "It just has to."

Rose had talked to him-actually _talked to him._ Scorpius knew that for most people, this meant nothing. But to him, coming from Rose, it meant the world. An absence in snide comments or a stand-offish demeanor had, indeed, shone a bright light on his hopes for what the school year might bring. He'd barely listened to Headmistress McGonagall's speech or the Sorting. After all, those things happened every year, but this? This was new.

"I'm not arguing, mate." Albus stabbed a piece of chicken with his fork.

Scorpius threw his hands up. "But you're not agreeing either!" A few of their neighboring housemates shot him annoyed glances, but he ignored them. Most returned their attention to their meals, anyway; after the long summer months, he knew that they, like him, must have missed their friends and, of course, Hogwarts' famed feasts.

Albus rolled his eyes. "Fine. Rose had one conversation with you, and when she said snogging wasn't all that great, what she really meant was"-and here he pitched his voice higher in his best impression of his cousin-"'oh, Scorpy, let's run away the second we get a chance and have ten babies together!"

" _Scorpy_?" Scorpius scoffed. "Honestly, Al, only my mother ever called me that." The thought of his mother caused a twinge in his chest, a pain on which he didn't want to reflect-especially now, when he felt better than he had in days, months, even years.

Albus didn't speak again, so Scorpius elbowed him.

"Oi, what's up with you?"

Albus shoved a folded piece of asparagus into his mouth and seemed to take his time chewing before he swallowed. Afterward, he took a long swig from his goblet before muttering, "Ciera and I had a row."

"Ah." _So that's why the two of you aren't playing footsie underneath the table,_ he thought, but knew better not to say aloud. Instead, he clapped a palm over Albus' shoulder. "I'm sure you'll work it out soon enough."

Albus just grunted.

Scorpius felt a tad guilty. Here he was, nattering away about the potential of mutual feelings from Rose, while his best mate struggled in his own love life. Then again, the roles had usually been reversed. Scorpius smirked, feeling smug now, because for once he thought that maybe, just maybe, he would not wind up on the sidelines. Maybe on the train ride back home, at the end of the year, he and Rose would spend the entirety snogging in the Prefects' car while.

Still, what Albus felt, Scorpius felt.

Clapping a hand on Albus' shoulder, Scorpius said, "Trust me. This isn't the first time it's happened; it's probably just all the excitement in the air."

He nodded, raking a hand through his dark, tangled hair. "Right. We'll make up tonight, I'm sure of it. I'll just arrange to meet her somewhere...borrow James' cloak..."

"What about James' cloak?"

The two Slytherins turned to see none other than James himself standing behind them, grinning.

"Er...well, I was wondering if I could borrow it. Ciera-I need to talk to her." Albus, keeping his voice low, wouldn't meet James' gaze. Scorpius didn't blame him. James had a tendency of not knowing when to shut his mouth, or at the very least, filter it.

James wiggled his eyebrows. "Ooh. Did Scorpius give you the key to the Prefects' bath?"

Albus flushed. "No," he said. "And even if he did, which he didn't-"

"And wouldn't," Scorpius interjected, fingertips brushing his Prefect badge at the thought of sacrificing his position.

"Right. He wouldn't, but that's not the point. Ciera's in a foul mood, and I think it's my fault."

"Tough luck. What'd you say? Believe me, little brother, I am wise beyond my years when it comes to the ladies. Especially at Hogwarts."

Albus hesitated, then shoved a green bean into his mouth and seemed to take his time chewing it. When again he spoke, he said, "Well, I told her...um, I told her that just because we're back to seeing each other every day doesn't mean we exactly should."

"Why in Merlin's name would you say something like that?" James exclaimed. Again, the other Slytherins glanced up, but upon seeing that it was only James, they kept to themselves. No use meddling in the affairs of siblings.

Scorpius had to admit that for once, he agreed with James. "Al?"

"It's just, well, we have homework. And besides, I don't know, I just don't feel like being around her all the time." He paused. "It's mostly the latter. I don't know. She's just too...good. Like, I'm all for following the rules-mostly, anyway-but I think I'd prefer someone a little more... _reckless_."

Something about Albus' words resonated with Scorpius, and a thought struck him. Maybe _that's_ why Rose had always avoided him. After all, the Potter-Granger-Weasley family displayed a pattern of not only disregarding the rules, but falling in love with those with a similar outlook on behavior.

He excused himself from the table, pushing back in his seat.

"Where are you going?" Albus asked.

Scorpius pretended not to hear. Later, when Albus asked again, he'd tell him he'd just headed to the dormitory-and Albus would believe it, because since their first year, Scorpius striven for the opportunity to claim his bed before anyone else in the dorm. Besides, for at first, he wasn't sure how to answer Albus' question in total honesty. And even if he were, he knew Albus would only beg to join them-and James, too.

No. This was something he had to do alone. If he ever wanted a chance with Rose, he had to first take a chance-any kind of chance. He had to take risks, stop questioning everything, stop thinking and just act.

Peering around the Great Hall one final time, Scorpius silenced the voice in the back of his mind that told him to sit back down, that if he followed through with anything, he'd wind up expelled from Hogwarts-and how would he explain that one to his father?

Scorpius abandoned the Great Hall and headed in the direction of the Slytherin dorms, just in case.

And then, at the top of the staircase that led to the dungeon, he spun on his heels and headed in the opposite direction, away from his bed. So what if the others had first choice? They'd all probably expect him to have selected one first, anyway, so he could claim any bed regardless of his presence in the room.

Without shedding any further thought on anything but Rose, anything but _Scorpius, stop being such a goody-two-shoes,_ he marched back up the stairs toward the Fat Lady, a smirk playing across his face.

Something told him that this moment defined his future, marked a milestone in his life. Something told him that from this point on, Scorpius would adopt a new role in Hogwarts, a new aura-or maybe nothing new at all. Maybe, he thought, he'd come to realize something he'd felt all along but ignored out of fear and his own benevolence.

Then came the thought that pleased him the most, however, even more than any daydream of Rose.

Maybe Scorpius Malfoy wasn't the polar opposite of his father after all.


	3. AN

A/N: Hey guys! Wow, this story got a lot of follows. Thanks for that. Sorry it's been so long. I was going through a lot emotionally around the time I wrote this, and I wanted to get better before trying to focus all that much on it. But hey, things are mostly alright now, and I just finished semester exams, so...expect more chapters in the future! I'm ALMOST done with next chapter, and I'm hoping you like it because I've been working hard on it. All of you are wondering what Scorpius might be up to, and you're about to find out. Stay tuned! Chapter will be up BY SATURDAY! Thanks again!


End file.
